grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrha Nikos
Pyrrha Nikos is one of the playable characters included in the Downloadable Content of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'','' which was released on October 13th.Team JNPR, Horde Mode, Localization, and Mac Release! Appearance Pyrrha is the most armoured of JNPR. She wears a circlet around her head, that stands out in her red hair. On her neck, she wears a gold necklace, followed by a tan and gold leather bodice. Her arms brandish half arm gloves, though on her left she wears a vambrace, more than likely to help support her shield. Pyrrha wears a belt which brandishes her logo on her side, which is on top a long piece of red cloth that flows around her legs, which is in turn on top of a pair of dark hot pants. Her thighs are partially bare, but are covered by a set of golden cuisses, poleyns and greaves. Underneath these is are a pair of thin brown leggings. To round it all off, she wears a pair of brown heels, the cloth folding over itself to show an intricate gold pattern. Abilities Pyrrha specialises in fast melee attack combos. She has good versatility and can do high damage to a single target and handle crowds. Her ranged attack is the slowest ranged attack, dealing 25 damage, and has no special third strike, though one bullet can damage up to three enemies. Most of her special abilities involve her manipulating her weapons using her semblance. Her counter deals 60 damage. Pyrrhouette - Ultimate * Tier 1 - '''Pyrrhouette: '"Pyrrha uses her magnetism to orbit her spear around her while spinning." ''Deals 550 with each hit during the spin. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Pyrrhouette: '"Pyrrha's spear does more damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Deals 700 damage with each hit during her spin. * Tier 3 - '''Final Pyrrhouette/Pyrrhouette Mastery: '"Adds a devastating circular slash to the end of her Ultimate." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 300 enemies with Pyrrha's ultimate. Her spin now deals 100 damage with each hit, and the slash deals 675 damage in a smaller area. Spear Toss - Team Attack 20170224164845 1.jpg|Pyrrha throws her spear 20170224164846 3.jpg|Pyrrha removes it with great force * Tier 1 - '''Spear Toss: '"Pyrrha dashes and thrusts her spear into the targeted enemy." ''Deals 451 damage to target enemy. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Spear Toss: '"Pyrrha creates a shockwave that damages nearby enemies when pulling her spear out of her target." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 476 damage to primary target, and the shockwave deals 100 damage to nearby enemies. * Tier 3 - '''Brutal Spear Toss: "Increases the total damage from Pyrrha's spear toss." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Team Attacks as Pyrrha. Deals 476 damage to the primary target and the shockwave deals 200 damage. Combo - Combo * Tier 1 - '''Combo: "Pyrrha unleashes a devastating string of attacks." ''Her current maximum combo of LLLH deals 625 damage. * Tier 2 - '''Upgraded Combo: '"Adds three additional light attacks to Pyrrha's combo." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. A full string of seven light attacks- LLLLLLL- deals 695 damage. * Tier 3 - '''Upgraded Heavy/Deadly Huntress: "Adds an additional heavy attack to Pyrrha's combo." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 750 enemies as Pyrrha. You can place this heavy as the fifth, sixth or seventh blow in a combo- ie LLLLH, LLLLLH, or LLLLLLH. The full string of LLLLLLH will deal 1345 damage. General - Pyrrha Specific * 'Ricochet/Counter Mastery: ''"Pyrrha's shield ricochets off of multiple enemies when countering."'' Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock counter enemies 300 times as Pyrrha. Allows her shield to bounce, hitting up to 6 enemies. * Long Distance Toss/Fall Maiden: ''"Pyrrha is able to toss her shield and spear twice as far when countering or team attacking." Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Pyrrha. Increases the distance you can hit with a counter or a team attack. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - ''"Your aura recoveres much faster." Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - "You gain more aura." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - "You ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - ''"Your ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - '''"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to creat a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Quotes Level Up * "Wonderful!” * “Strength is in my destiny.” * “I can always be better!” * “Well that’s an improvement!” Fight Won * "We won again! Is that a new record?” * “Success!” * “I knew we could do it! * “Another victory!” Strong Enemy Defeated * “One less monster to worry about.” * “Hm! He won’t be missed.” * “You’re going to have to try harder than that.” * “Done.” Team Attack * "Thanks, I'll return the favor." * "I appreciate the setup." * "Now that's teamwork." * "We all win when we work together." Team Attack (Solo) * "You're finished." * "I need that back, thanks." * "That should put 'em down." * "Take that!" Revived * "I'm not actually invincible, you know." * "They'll never keep me down." * "I'll be fine, thank you." * "Thanks, I can always count on you!" Taunt * "Let's go!" Trivia * Her mastery challenge "Fall Maiden" is a reference to the end of Volume 3, which she was the next in line to become. * Pyrrha is the only character missing a ''Timeskip Сostume added in the 2018 update, as this is due to her death in the original series. * If you quickly counter the second time with a ricochet, Pyrrha will throw a second shield. Gallery 20170220180413_1.jpg|"Let's go!" 20170220180501_2.jpg|Pyrrha's single ranged attack 20170220180507_1.jpg|Pyrrha's charged heavy 20170220180515_2.jpg|Pyrrha's tier 2 ultimate 20170220180533_1.jpg|Pyrrha's extended combo 20170220180543_1.jpg|Pyrrha's team attack References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC